Pretty Aikatsu
by GemYin
Summary: The Idols will go to Yokohama to learn about Prism Shows, Prism Stars etc.
1. The Field Trip

**I don't own Aikatsu and everything related to it, the owner of the entire thing of it is Bandai of if I'm wrong than its Sunrise.**** I don't own Pretty Rhythm and everything related to it, ****the owner of the entire thing of it is ****Tatsunoko Production. ****Anything unrecognizable belongs to me. This fic take place at one year before DMF.**

* * *

It was a regular day at Starlight Academy. It was home room time.

"Good morning honeys! I have exciting news. It's suggested from the headmistress Orihime that everyone in the academy go on a trip to Pretty Top Prism Star School for those who want be Prism Stars for a few weeks. She and president of Pretty Top, Kyoko Asechi are old friends and agreed to do this to learn about another entertainment career." said Johnny in a way he does.

"Wow, Prism Stars. They're just as popular as Idols." said Aoi, exultingly with a sigh.

"What are Prism Stars?" questioned Ichigo.

Before could Aoi can answer, Johnny shouted "I'll tell you about Starmiya and along with the other honeys. Prism Stars are performers on the popular ice show, Prism Show. They are superidols whose techniques, singing and fashion sense are a cut above all others. Prism Shows are shows with fashion, dance, ice skating and music all blended together. It's said is the crown of entertainment. And that are performances that is a combination of singing, dancing, fashion, and ice skating and they are popular. The Prism Stars, use Prism Stones to coördinate their dresses and do Prism Jumps and Prism Acts to appeal to their fans. They're just as popular as Japanese Idols. Prism Stars are also Idols but a different kind. You will learn about Prism Jumps, Prism Stones, Prism Acts, Pretty Top and more about the Prism Shows when we get to Pretty Top in Yokohama."

The class began to talk.

"Wow, that is so cool." murmured Ichigo.

"I can't wait to learn about it." murmured Aoi.

"I hope you're all excited honeys because we're leaving tomorrow." said Johnny. "So pack up quickly honeys."

"I wonder what kind of Prism Shows we will see? And what going to learn their?" questioned Ichigo.

"Yeah I wonder as well?" said Aoi.

"Honeys when we arrive at Yokohama, first we check into a hotel and then we go to Pretty Top." said Johnny.

* * *

At night, a girl name Rio in her dorm room, was packing her things.

She thought to herself 'Going to Yokohama means I'll get to see my sisters again who are training to becoming Prism Stars. Well I better send a message to them that telling them I'm coming home for a visit and the trip.'

Rio began writing the message on her Aikatsu Phone and when she finished, she pressed send.

* * *

In the next morning, each idols in pairs and casual clothes boarded different coaches.

"I can't wait to get to Pretty Top. I wonder how many Prism things as well." said Ichigo, with her and Aoi in their seats.

"Me too." said Aoi.

"You know Idols and Prism Stars are on pair with each so they're kind of rivals with each other." said Ran who's behind them and looking over them.

"Really?" Ichigo and Aoi shouted together.

Soon the coaches begin to leave.

* * *

**Here is some information about some OC's, Prism Jumps and Prism Acts:**

**The Kudo sisters -**

**Rio - she is the eldest of her sisters. She's 13 years old. She's a Top Idol. Her idol is Kanzaki Mizuki. Her hobbies are watching idols and likes to sing. Her special skill is remembering all the idols and writing lyrics. She is mysterious and quiet. She knows Judo, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Capoeira, Tae Kwon Doe, Akido, Karate, ****Jeet Kune Do** **and Kung Fu, due to being train by her grandfather who was a martial art master. Beware her anger and fury. She rarely provokes and uncontrollably releases her rage if someone makes fun or hurts her friends and family or their feelings, and then hurtfully does fighting techniques on them uncontrollably****. She is known for her dislike of airheads, Johnny and Yurika and she sometimes used for practice dummies for her martial arts so they're scared of her. She rarely smiles. She usually do actions shows and movies because of her skills. She is usually seen practicing her martial arts. There are people who can earn her respect which is rare. Her hair is black and in a side braid, her eyes are brown and her skin is fair.**

**Chou, Haruka and Sonoko - fraternal triplets who's are in first year of middle school. They were born in September. They're 12 years old. They are in Pretty Top to become Prism Stars. They were doing ice skating when they were little. Chou loves fashion. Haruka likes Chinese food and hates spicy food. Sonoko is able to dance amazingly. After they ever retire from being Prism Stars, Sonoko would become a dance teacher, Chou becomes a fashion designer who would continue her dad brand and would also make Prism Stones and Haruka would become music teacher. Their team is Muse Infinity. Chou loves seeing people wearing her design clothes. Chou hair is white with it down and clips her bangs to the side, skin is ivory and eyes are red. Sonoko hair is black and in a French twist, skin is pale and here eyes are blue. Haruka hair is Violet and styled downwards with a back side braid going down, skin is porcelain and eyes is yellow. From eldest to youngest. ****Chou works at a fashion studio with 250 yen an hour cause her fashions sold amazingly high. Sonoko works at a dance studio which the dance lessons she takes were 50 yen a whole week cause the instructor to think she was really good, The owner of the studio saw her too and he saw that she was a natural dancer and he let her work there which she just have to clean the dance floors, windows, and the locker room. It only takes her an hour since she only cleans 5 dancing room floors and 12 windows and 2 locker rooms. Same with Haruka but for singing and singing studio where she gets soloist parts. Haruka can play all known musical instruments.** They did training to become Prism Stars when they were little.

**There mother was Marina who was both a Prism Star and Idol who retired from being idol to focus on becoming Prism Star and on her new lover when she was 23. She stop being a Prism Star when the triplets are 6. She died from a rare disease when Rio was 12. Marina husband, Kaito is a famous and renowned fashion designer whose brand is Star Secret, she would sometimes model her husband clothes in her Prism Show or not than it's the catwalk but stopped that when she retired from being a Prism Star. ****Marina was a graduate from Starlight Academy. ****Marina had lived alone ever since her parents died when she was 10 until she had her family. **Her old manager is Keiko. When Keiko was younger she also longed to become a Prism Star but she admits that she had no talent for it, she comes from a rich family but does not like to stay depending on their parents that's why she began working in various jobs. One day she got fired from her job, she gotten** depressed and decided to go to a field of ice skating to try to distract that it was then she discovered the young prodigy Marina and discovered her talent in being able to improve the prism jumps more complicated, then the two become friends. She always want to outdo others, she lives bragging about their victories but deep down has a good heart. She got a family of her own when Marina retired and went on to get married and had children. She's now a housewife to her family. Marina hair is green and in pigtail, skin is olive and eyes are purple. Keiko hair is orchid and in a bun, her skin is ivory and eyes are dark green. Kaito appearance is black spiky hair, brown eyes and tan skin.**

**Ran Chiba - Pretty Top's manager and she used to be a Prism Star herself when she was younger. She quit it's when she hurt her ankle so badly she can't skate anymore. One of her jumps is Fruit Paradise, when she jumps fruits come out of her and when she punches them more fruit come out of them. Her appearance is brown hair and in a ponytail, olive skin and green eyes.**

**Saki Mouri - She was an orphan who was fostered by Kyoko mother at the age of 6 because she thought that Saki was talented and has been secretly training her how to be become a prism star. Saki is on pair with Mion but she was kept a secret. Saki often cries about the murder of both of her parents when they died in a robbery. She dislike people mentioning about the murder of her parents, and people making fun of her friends. She has unexpectedly high skill. She is also considered a genius, due to the fact that she can remember whole routines by only seeing them once. She has good flexibility and grace. She was able to sing, dance, writing, ice skating and act when she was just a little girl. Since she was good in acting, she puts up a mask and kept everyone away from her but inside she was caring, kind and friendly. Because of her past she cries to herself to sleep every night. She always wear a locket of her parents and her. And also a** **necklace that looks suspiciously like a Prism Stone. She is able to do 3 consecutive jumps. If she retire from being a Prism Star, she'll be a trainer like Kei and a writer. Her showtime outfit ****is a grey dress with no straps with a black rose at the top left side, long white gloves, navy blue high heels, a midnight blue-collar with a white rose on the side, her hair was down and had a black rose at the side of her head.**

**Mercury - a Prism Unit which the members are Satomi Takagi, Kiwako Megure and Momoko Kisaki. Their Prism shows are super hard to get to, only super rich people can go. They're popular as MARs. They all came from rich families but they are not main heiress. They always have slumber parties after shows. They have their own clothing line, perfume line, and much more. They are all born under Mercury. Satomi is the fashion leader. Satomi family own Takagi Zaibatsu which her older brother , Yusaku is the heir. Kiwako is part of the Megure financial group which her older sister, Nanami is the heir. Momoko family are lawyers who owns a law firm but rarely their children choose a different career and she has a younger pair of fraternal twins, Fusako and Gaku.**

**Like Muse Infinity, they also have a back up plan if they ever want to retired. Satomi would become a fashion designer and would also make Prism Stones. Kiwako has an interest in photography so she would be a photographer. Momoko would be an author.**

**The Kudo triple sisters Prism jumps and acts**

**Chou Prism Jumps -**

**Phoenix Blaze Wings - as she dances around flames are created and they make into a shape of a phoenix and as she gone higher she gain phoenix wings which are flames as she uses them to spreading sparkling false sparks on to the crowd as she flies around.**

**Wonderful Concerto - Chou leaped into the air while spinning, after doing a beginning Axel position, and soon, musical instruments, such as a cello, a trumpet, and trombone, a piano, and a clarinet surrounded her as the music notes and staff were playing and she ended up kicking her leg back, raising her arms, and spinning slowly to the music as she soon said, "Wonderful Concerto!"**

**(with Sonoko) Fluttering Petals of Lovely Duet - Sonoko and Chou were skating towards each other while spinning their batopan, they did a simultaneous single Axel spin. In mid-air, they released several flower seeds from their hearts, which blossomed into red and purple flowers. Saying the jumps name. They posed together with their hands up, and then against each other's palms as waves of their flowers poured from behind them, and soon covered the sky of the stage. They then spun their arms to do a 180 and they were being showered with their flowers from below, and did some flips before landing on a bed of their flower petals.**

**(with Sonoko) Clover Shower Duo - similar to Stardust Shower Duet but instead its clovers.**

**(with Haruka) Hime Gemstones - the girls are skating on gemstones that pieces go on their clothes and Anticrepuscular rays shine them making lights come out of the gemstones which form together to make the girls look like princess.**

**(with Haruka) Butterfly Garden - Both of them gain butterfly wings of a butterfly and they fly around in garden full of butterflies.**

**Haruka Prism Jumps - **

**Sakura Arrow - she draws a cherry blossom and moves to the middle of it, angel wings and a white bow appears in her hand, she spins a few times, shoots an arrow at a big Sakura that is in front of her, breaking it, and dozens of Sakura came out. Saying the jumps name. She shots again only this time the Sakuras turn into sparkles.**

**Angelic Wings Feathers - she does an Axel Jump. She gain white angel wings. Her wings flutter white feathers which swirls around. When feathers touch each other they turn into sparkles or hearts. She closed her eyes during this time. Saying the jumps name. When she opens her eyes and folds her arms, she begins to skate on white clouds while making it a shape of angel wings.**

**(with Sonoko) Sweet Berries Waltz - They do twirls while holding their foot, let's go and jumps into the air, spins while holding each others hands. Berries come out of them as we'll. They skate on them together while doing a side-by-side camel spins. When skating on them they cut pieces off which becomes more berries of the pieces it came from. Than they say the jumps name. Both are smiling and laughing the entire time.**

**(with Sonoko) Golden Horseshoe Collaboration - Wile doing a one-foot liftoff, several horses met her and Sonoko, and then she mounted the red-pink one while Sonoko mounted a blue-purple, and they started running in a spiral path before bucking them off and allowing them to grab a large horseshoe, which was gold.**

**(with Chou) Flower Shower Duo - similar to Stardust Shower Duet but instead its flowers.**

**(with Chou) Star Arc Fantasy - similar to Heart Arc Fantasy but with stars instead.**

**Sonoko Prism Jumps -**

**Clover Shower - ****similar to Stardust Shower but instead its clovers.**

**Rose Tornado - she does a Salchow jump. She plays a flute while the rose petals starts to form a tornado around her, lifting her higher and then it exploded leaving behind petals falling over the stage. When the petal touch they ****turn into fireworks.**

**(with Chou) Heavely Harmony - they do an Axel jump up, and them jumped there were rainbow-colored music notes behind them playing heavenly melodies, then they flared out her arms and they grabbed each others hands and twirl together and the notes exploded.**

**(with Chou) Tap Dance Party - Doing a beginning salchow jump, different pairs of shoes, mostly tap shoes, and then several started dancing without feet to wear them soon met them. They soon put a pair on, and then they started dancing along with them, and they danced with the shoes.**

**(with Haruka) Sunshine Knockout - The girls skated towards each other and they tossed their batapons into the air while both catching each other's in perfect sync, before they used their toe picks to jump towards each other, they took each other's hands, started spinning together, before Haruka tossed Sonoko in the air, and Sonoko punched the sun, and then it started shinning even brighter on the two of them, before they said, "Sunshine Knockout!"**

**(with Haruka) Rose Lavender Splash - the girls jump together and they spin together and lavender and rose petals come out of them.**

**Trio Jumps -**

**Shining Galaxy - The girls skate on the Milky Way with the other galaxies and lots of stars in the background. They than jump to another galaxy and skate on it and they do for the rest of the galaxies and they joined hands and they spin together. The part where they say Shining Galaxy is just like when Mion says Do Re Mi fa Slider! Same wink as stuff. **

**Ocean Love - the girls do a flip jump and the scene change into an ocean. The girls ride on a huge wave and then they jumped into the ocean and dance with the Sea turtles, sea horses, fishes and dolphins. Soon they begin to ride the sea turtles which they begin to rise out the watering and the girls shaped they're hands into a heart and shout out the jumps name.**

**Moonlight Night - The background turned into a night sky with a full moon in the sky and the girls went through the moon and broke into pieces of glass and which it turn into crescent moons.**

**Prism Acts -**

**Chou: Shinning Heart - she and her sisters gain angel wings and they fly around the world and they leave a trail of feathers behind them which shows memories of theirs mother being a prism star and it show how much she want to be one like her.**

**Haruka: Princess Love - Haruka is walking in a dry garden wearing a cloak when a Pegasus come to her and she went on it. It fly her towards a castle wear her sisters are and when she was at the castle her clothes transformed to a princess dress. And a rainbow appears over a castle which made the dry garden into a wonderful garden. The garden shows her memories of her having a good time with her sisters and how much she loves them.**

**Sonoko: Dance Dance Empress - while she is dancing coming out of her was prism stones that shows her practicing many dance types. She was dancing and soon she's on a land, dancing with her sisters and soon they get on a sea of prism stones to ride away to the sunset. This shows how much she actually loves to dance.**

**All together: Magician Magic - the girls are magicians and they do tricks together. They wave theirs hands and their audiences becomes magicians. Their doves form a large dove under them and they took off with them to anywhere in the world. This show how much they love the magic of the Prism shows and everything related to it.**

**Some of Marina Prism Jumps -**

**Spade Flash - She create spades by throwing kisses and when she goes through them, she shatters them.**

**Heart Flash - she forms a heart with her hands and hearts come out. She than jumps on one and rides while making her hands into a heart. Than she did the same for another heart, than another, than another and same for the rest. She is laughing the entire time.**

**Rio was wearing a reversible jacket with removable hood and pair of sleeves similar to the one from AD ep 9. Except the sleeves are navy blue and cover with gold, silver, White or bronze crescent moons and the main body of the jacket is blue and the heart pawprint is instead to be a golden crescent moon with angel wings. The hood and pair of sleeves were removed from it. She was wearing a black shirt underneath it and light blue trousers.**


	2. Arrival

******I don't own Aikatsu and everything related to it, the owner of the entire thing of it is Bandai of if I'm wrong than its Sunrise.**** I don't own Pretty Rhythm and everything related to it, ****the owner of the entire thing of it is ****Tatsunoko Production. ****Anything unrecognizable belongs to me.**

* * *

During that morning, at Pretty Top, at the dance practice room, MARs was working hard with the routine, using gymnastics ribbons and not their batapons for practice; Aira suggests this while she figured that since it was all in the wrist, they had to train their wrists as well as their body.

Aira, Mion and Rhythm were following each others leads, using gymnastics ribbons to train their wrists for more batapon tricks.

"Aira, it was a great idea replacing our usual batapons with gymnastics ribbons to train our wrists for future shows." Rhythm said.

"Thanks," Aira said, as she jumped and did a would-have-been jump rope move with the ribbon before flipping. "I thought it would be a good idea, since we use batapons in the shows so much."

"I have to admit, even I didn't think to use ribbons to train." Mion commented.

The girls just kept on following Aira rhythmic movements for the practice, and Aira was doing her best to lead.

* * *

Meanwhile in her office, President Asechi Kyoko was looking over some forms for the visit. Jun soon said "President are you sure about this?"

"Sure, I'm sure. Beside this trip will be a good benefit for us as well. If this goes well, we'll rake in the cash BIG TIME!" Kyoko shouted, with her eyes as dollar signs and hands together and holding up.

Jun sweat dropped.

* * *

Back at the dance practice room, MARs doing a great job, when Jun, came in unannounced and said, "MARs, the president wants to see you."

"I wonder what she wants?" Aira inquired.

"Me too." Rhythm said.

"No time to worry about that," Mion said. "Let's go."

The girls then were in the office, and the president smiled at them.

"Aira, Rhythm, Mion," Kyoko said. "I have exciting news. The Idols from Starlight Academy are coming over to Pretty Top to lean about Prism Stars, Prism Jumps etc."

"Wait isn't Idols and Prism Stars are popular as each other?" questioned Mion.

"Yes that's right but me and my old friend, Orihime Mitsuishi who is the Headmistress of the academy agreed to do this so the idols can learn about Prism Stars." said Kyoko.

"I've heard of her, she used to be in an Idol unit with Masquarade. Her idol name was Hime and her partner was Miya." said Rizumu.

"That's true Rizumu. The reason I called you all to my office because you can be the tour guides to everyone in Starlight Academy because you're all a super star Prism Unit. You can teach them all they need to know I with Prism Stars, Prism Shows etc." said Kyoko. "So will you do it?

"Sure!" MARs said.

"By the way I've set up a screen and projector in one of the classrooms to use for the." said Jun.

Jun then gave them some cards.

"These cards tell you what you need to say and do." said Jun. "Make these rehearse them for everyone at the Starlight Academy okay."

"Hai." said MARs.

* * *

At the Prism Rink there a were 3 girls practicing ice skating moves in their practice clothes. They names were Chou, Haruka and Sonoko Kudo. Chou was in a red-orange one, Haruka a lavender-periwinkle and Sonoko a green-yellow one.**  
**

"Hey did you both get a message from Rio-oneechan last night." said Chou.

"Yeah I did." said Haruka.

"So did I." said Sonoko.

"I can't wait to see her again." said Haruka.

"I want to see the look on her face when we have a surprise for her." said Chou.

"I wonder how is she doing as an Idol?" said Sonoko.

"We wonder that too." Both Chou and Haruka said together. The triplets begin to laugh.

* * *

Back to the coaches, Rio look at the messages in her Aikatsu Phone she got back from her sister. They're all said "We had done great. Can't wait see you at Pretty Top."

She closed her Aikatsu Phone and sighed.

* * *

At a remote, European-style mansion, a girl name Saki Mouri, with her hair white and in a braid, eyes are blue and skin is fair in black-white Prism Show practice clothes was doing intense and harsh training with Kei.

When she collapsed to the floor in exhausting Kei said "Saki, that it for today we will do more tomorrow."

"Okay, Kei" said Saki while exhausted.

Than Saki leave the room, leaving Kei alone.

* * *

"Okay honeys we are nearly to the hotel we are staying for the entire trip so pick which honey to be your roommate in a hotel room." said Johnny.

"Ichigo let's be roommates." said Aoi.

"Okay." said Ichigo.

The coaches stop.

"Okay every honey we going to the hotel so wait in the lobby while me and the chaperons check in." Johnny said.

"Hai." everyone said on the bus.

The idols and adults got off the coaches and went to the hotel.

The idols wait in the lobby while the chaperons check themselves and everyone in.

* * *

**I need Prism Jumps and Prism Acts so can you all**** give some for me to use please. Just tell me the names of them and write the description in detail. You can give me ideas as well.**


	3. Most information about PS

******I don't own Aikatsu and everything related to it, the owner of the entire thing of it is Bandai of if I'm wrong than its Sunrise.**** I don't own Pretty Rhythm and everything related to it, ****the owner of the entire thing of it is ****Tatsunoko Production. ****Anything unrecognizable belongs to me. Some Prism Jumps, Acts and ideas in this fic don't belong to me.**

* * *

"Okay everyone we checked in. Once you collected your bags and go to your rooms to leave you're bags. A bellboy will guide you and your partner to your rooms. Once you're all done that meet up at the lobby and we can go to Pretty Top, understand." said Headmistress Orihime.

"Hai." said the Idols.

The Idols got there bags.

"I wonder what we can see at Pretty Top and do there Aoi?" Ichigo said as they were getting there bags, but Aoi didn't replied.

"Aoi!?" Ichigo said again. She turned to see her best friend awestruck.

"What are you looking at Aoi?" questioned Ichigo.

"Look at that girl over their," Aoi said as well pointed, Ichigo followed her point and saw Rio picking up and taking her own bags "that's Kudo Rio, she's a top idol. Her special skill is remembering all the idols and writing lyrics. She is mysterious and quiet. She knows Judo, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Capoeira, Tae Kwon Doe, Akido, Karate, Jeet Kune Do and Kung Fu, due to being train by her grandfather who was a martial art master**. **She is the eldest of fraternal triplets sisters. She is known for her dislike of airheads, Johnny-sensei and Yurika and she sometimes used for practice dummies for her martial arts so they're scared of her. Her deceased mom, Marina was and idol who graduated from Starlight Academy and Prism Star. She retired from being idol to focus on becoming Prism Star and on her new lover when she was 23. Marina stop being a Prism Star when the triplets were 6. Her dad, Kaito is a famous and renowned fashion designer. She rarely smiles. She usually do actions shows and movies because of her skills. She is usually seen practicing her martial arts. There are people who can earn her respect which is rare."

"As expected from Aoi but why she dislikes airheads?" questioned Ichigo.

"It's okay just don't talk around her." said Aoi.

The Idols went to the hotel and each bellboys lead a pair of Idols to their room.

"Okay this your room ladies." said a bellboy to Ichigo and Aoi.

"Thank you." Both Ichigo and Aoi said together to the bell boy. They went to the room and closed the door out.

"Wow it's so cool Aoi." said Ichigo as she looked around the room.

"Yeah." said Aoi as she did the same.

* * *

They put their bags on their own beds and they leave the room to got to the lobby where is everyone is meeting.

"Okay everyone we are going to Pretty Top be in a group okay." said an unnamed female teacher.

"Hai." said everyone.

* * *

They go to Pretty Top.

"Wow this is Pretty Top Love You." said Otome.

"Hm this is going to be interesting." Ran said.

The Idols went inside and the saw MARs near at the entrance and in their casual clothes.

Johnny was rolling and when he stopped he said "Honeys this is MARs, super-popular Prism Unit who show us around in Pretty Top," and he begin the point to each member.

"This is Harune Aira." as he pointed to her.

Aira bowed and said "Hello." while she sweat dropped.

"This is Amamiya Rizumu." as he pointed to her next.

Rizumu bowed and said "Hi." while she sweat dropped.

"And lastly Takamine Mion." as he pointed to her last.

Mion bowed and said "Nice to meet you." while she sweat dropped.

"They will be our tour guides." Johnny said.

"When they are called a Prism Unit when they can be just a Unit?" question Ichigo.

"Well in Prism Shows a Unit is called Prism Unit." said Rizumu.

"Do they nearly put Prism in front of everything in Prism Shows?" questioned Otome.

"Now that I about we kind of do." said Aira. "And use it to replace some words. By the way Prism Unit is a group of Prism Stars working together. Also in Prism Shows, an ice skating rink is called a Prism Rink."

"Well let's get this tour going." said Mion.

* * *

MARs show them the dance practice room and told them about it, show them the Prism Rink and told them about it etc.

"Okay we are going to classroom to tell you about Prism Shows, Prism Jumps etc." said Rizumu.

MARs lead them to a classroom and they all took seats. There was a video projector and a screen set up as well.

"First we are going to tell you about Prism Jumps. They are practically appealing effects that the Prism Stars use to excel in their presentations. They are jumps with different effects. They are different kinds prism jumps. Basics Jumps are basic Prism Jumps without any great difficulty, one examples are Heartful Splash. Next is Primary Jumps are a little more elaborate than the basic where the Prism star jumps usually doing a pirouette. An example is Fresh Fruit Basket. Another one is Secondary Jumps are a level up jump, usually the Prism star do a spins in the air. An example is Unlimited Love Shower. Another one is Double Jumps are jumps with two people. One example is Stardust Shower Dual. Another is Trio Jumps are jumps with three people. One example is Do-Re-Mi-Slider. Another is Combo Jumps are jumps executed by a combination of another jumps. Another is Updated Jumps are jumps that can be based on other jumps but with a big difference as Fresh Fruit Paradise and Fresh Fruit Planet. Next to last is Perfect Jumps which are like the updated but with little difference. An example is Dolphin Venus Perfect. And lastly Legendary Jumps which are jumps of great difficulty, legendary for its beauty and difficulty sometimes have very high prices. An example is the Aurora Rising because the Prism star could lose his or her memory to execute it. Signature Prism Jumps is what represented them." said Mion.

Ran put her hand up.

"Yes and what is your name?" said Rizumu.

"My name is Shibuki Ran. What is Aurora Rising?" said Ran.

"Well it's a legendary Prism Jump. To do Aurora Rising you must where these items: Pure Crystal Tiara, Crystal High Heels and Pure White Wedding dress which are rare Prism Stones in the Prism Show World," said Rizumu.

MARs show a picture of the items on the screen.

"these are what they look like. Also you must genuinely love Prism Shows and symbolically wed yourself to the rink. Also sacrifice everything to throw your heart away to do it. Some Prism Stars even lose their memories. Only ever person who ever to jump it is a legendary Prism Queen, Kanzaki Sonata. Originally AR was not a terrifying jump. You need talent as a Prism Star, as well as practice on the correct knowledge. Theorictally, a good costume is possible will make it possible. To perform Aurora Rising you'll need some wedding dresses. The jump is very dangerous so don't try to do it unless the right costume and training. It will take an extraordinary effort to surpass AR. It is admired by all, and is a goal for Prism Stars to aim for. The Aurora is the treasured moments from your heart. The light of the Aurora never lies. There is evolution of AR which one made by me and another by Aira." Rizumu continued in a strict tone and as she pointed to herself and Aira when she said her last sentence.

"Now we are going to show you the videos of Kanzaki Sonata doing Aurora Rising, me doing Aurora Rising Final and Aira doing Aurora Rising Dream." said Rizumu, back to her normal tone.

MARs showed the videos to everyone. Everyone was amazed by it.

"Yurika-sama is actually amazed by how is this legendary jump is. And also its evolution Jumps." Yurika said but she quickly shoots her head and clears her throat and went back to her vampire character by saying "It doesn't impress Yurika-sama at all."

The other giggled.

"I can't believe jumps like that exist." Aoi said, amazed by it.

"Now we are going to show you the rest of jumps we mentioned when we are talking about Prism Jumps." said Aira.

MARs show the videos of Fresh Fruit Basket, Unlimited Love Shower, Stardust Shower Dual, Do-Re-Mi-Slider, Fresh Fruit Paradise, Fresh Fruit Planet and Dolphin Venus Perfect.

Everyone was absolutely amazed by it.

"Wow Sugoi." said Ichigo.

"Is their any other questions?" said Aira.

Otome put her hand up.

"Yes and what is your name?" said Aira.

"My name is Arisugawa Otome. What a Prism Queen?" said Otome.

"Well its the title the winner gets of winning the Prism Queen cup. Prism Queen is the highest honor you can receive as a Prism Star. It's the most prestigious tournament in Japan. To compete, one must obtain outstanding points in the completions within the Prism Queen series. The winner will be recognized as the ultimate Prism Star. To win the tournament you must do Aurora Rising. Without the AR one cannot become Prism Queen. But you can win without AR." said Aira.

"Kanzaki Sonata and president of Pretty Top, Asechi Kyoko were former Prism Queen in their younger days. They were also rivals at that time." said Mion.

"Also me and Aira are former Prism Queens. There is also Togashi Karina who won the PQ Cup 9 years in a row. Each and Every Prism Queen looked up to her. She used to be the top Prism Star until I beat her in the New Year Cup. After her defeat she retired." said Mion.

"Wow that is amazing." said Ran.

"Now we are going to show you videos of Mion-chan and Karina-san performances at the Cup. Also Karina performances of all 9 years, all of President performances when she was a Prism Star, all of Aira performances at her second time trying to become Prism Queen and her performance that made her Prism Queen for the second time and all of Sonata-san performances when she was a Prism Star." said Rizumu.

MARs showed the videos on-screen. Everyone was amazed by the performances.

"Wow now I know why they are called Prism Queen." said Aoi.

"Hm I wonder what the future holds for us Prism Stars and Idols" Mizuki said to herself.

"Anymore questions?" said Mion.

Ichigo put her hand up.

"Yes and what is your name?" said Mion.

"My name is Hoshimiya Ichigo. How many cups are their?" said Ichigo.

"Well they are quite a lot and some we know is Tiara Cup is where the winner will earn the Pure Crystal Tiara, the same decor used by Kanzaki Sonata to do Aurora Rising and it's a rare stone in the Prism World. The topic for the first round was a wedding dress coördination. If you win, you're praised as the herald of the next generations Prism Shows and receive a wonderful rare Prism Stone. Summer Queen Cup is where the entries must be in pairs. It's where winner gets Pure White Wedding Dress Prism Stone. Pure Crystal High Heel Cup is where the winner will receive the Pure Crystal High Heels, a stone that belongs with the other decors. Even though Sonata didn't wear this, it can still be used to do Aurora Rising. Entries are trios and the winner will be titled the Tri-Star. Pure Premium Wedding Cup is to win Rare Prism Stones necessary to do Aurora Rising and to win a wedding dress to take part in the PQ cup. Only the best can enter it. It's a prestigious tournament in Japan. Valentine Cup is it to win points. Winter Snow Cup is to win a wedding dress to take part in the PQ cup. There are two times its held. Aquarium Cup is to win points to compete in PQC. Budoken Cup is the semi-final for PQ Cup. Pure Fresh Wedding Cup is to win Pure Fresh Wedding Stones. By the way the New Year Cup is to win points and Wedding Prism Stones from the previous winner to take part in the PQ Cup. Also winning past tournaments you have to obtain rare Prism Stones. " said Mion.

"Wow that is a lot of information." said Ichigo as she tries to process everything.

"Also in the cups and competitions the points are carats and the limit is up to 10000. If the performance is too great by over the more limit carats than its O.T.T. (Over The Top). The overall points carats came from the combine points carats of these styles points carats combined together - Coordinate up to 2000 carats, Dance up to 3000 carats and Jump up to 5000 carats." said Rizumu.

"Mion-chan had a perfect score in the Prism Queen Cup until I beat her with my Aurora Rising Dream with an O.T.T. (Over The Top) score." said Aira.

"Wow really!" said Ichigo.

"Here is a video of Mion performance in the Prism Queen Cup." said Rizumu.

They showed another video. Everyone was amazed by it.

"Anymore questions?" said Aira.

Otome put her hand up.

"Yes Otome-chan." said Aira.

"What are Prism Stones?" said Otome.

"Well is where Prism Stars in Prism Shows use them to coördinate their dresses in Prism Shows and do Prism Jumps to appeal to their fans. They have clothes, shoes, accessories and dresses inside of them. They spin around in them as well. The costumes and clothes are made from these. Prism Stones with wings have full costumes in them. You can win rare PS from tournaments even foreign ones." said Aira.

"Here are pictures of them and a video of how to change into the clothes within them." said Mion.

MARs showed pictures of Prism Stones, costumes within them, Prism Stones with Wings and costumes within them. And than the video. Everyone was amazed by it.

"Cute Love You." said Otome.

"MARs members are born under the Skater Goddess Constellation which represents the goddess who watches over Prism Jumps. Those who are born under it, it was visible. There is a stage in Buenos Aires, Argentina that its blessed by it." said Rizumu. "Here is a picture of it."

MARs show the picture of the constellation. Everyone was amazed by it.

"Pretty Top is an agency and studio for Prism Stars and a company that produces Prism Stars. It owns a dance school that makes Prism Stars as well as a shop that designs outfits for them. Pretty Top School for Prism Stars is a school on becoming Prism Stars. It has its own line of stores. There is also Prism Acts we do in Prism are a kind special "Theater" that the prism stars do. This perform it's kind the next level of prism jumps. They are some different kind of prism acts. An Act Trying is when the Prism Star is able to pass through the path of the Prism Acts but can not get to your destination. As name says is an "attempt" to execute the Prism Act. A Prism Act is that's when the Prism Star reach its final destination. Where one/they basically runs a performance with various effects, music, dance and can perform in one or in a group. One example is Happy Smile Girls (Aira Prism Act). Lastly Legendary Prism Acts are Prism Acts they have a great difficulty as the Legendary Prism Jumps. It' so difficult and beautiful to execute and is very dangerous. Some may come in three phases and Prism Star must be able to execute two phases until reaching realize the true Prism Act." said Mion. "Here are videos of Happy Smile Girls and An Act Trying."

The video is shown and everyone is amazed by it.

"We also have Pair-Cheer Mascots who are coaches. They are stuff animals can talk." MARs said together. Each member held their main coach on their hands.

Everyone was amazed by them.

"They so cute Love You." said Otome cheerfully.

"This is Rabit-chi." said Aira.

"Hello." said Rabit-chi while bowing.

"This is Bear-chi." said Rizumu.

"Hello." said Bear-chi while bowing.

"This is Kitty-chi." said Mion.

"Hello." said Kitty-chi.

The Pair-Cheer mascots soon leave.

Then MARs held up their Prism Trunks.

"These are Prism Trunks. The Prism Stones you obtain can be put in here and carry them around." Aira said.

Soon they switched to their Batopan.

"These are Batopans. And they can be separated into pom-pom or when put back together they can be a baton. It help synchronize there singing and dancing." MARs to said together as they demonstrated it.

Rizumu and Aira showed their Pass Cards.

"These are Pass Cards which are card that only scholarship students get." they said together.

MARs showed their Music Hearts.

"This is the Music Heart, which helps you remember dance music." said MARs together.

MARs showed a picture of a Memory Pass.

"This is a Memory Pass for the pass for entry to the school." said Mion. "Also Team mates are called Prism Mates in Prism Shows. In Prism Shows an ice skating rink is called a Prism Rink. The shop that is under Pretty Top is called Prism Stone Shop. This shop sells Prism Clothes, Prism Stones and things for Prism Stars and others. Its theme is Lovely & POP and a Prism Shop. We will take you to it tomorrow and as well to the Prism World. So you all can explore Pretty Top for the rest of the day." said MARs.

Everyone stand up from their chairs and leave the room.

"Hm it feels so good to stand up again." said Ichigo as she was stretching.

"Also there is a lot more than to be a Prism Star than it seems. With that a lot of information and the performances we saw as well as the items, being a Prism Star is a lot of work and harder than it seems." said Ran.

"Come on I want to see the Prism Rink." said Aoi, cheerfully.

She, Otome, Yurika, Ichigo and Ran went their.

* * *

The Kudo triplets were at the Prism Rink, practicing spins and different types of jumps.

"Hey I see you have good moves. I think you all would make an amazing Prism Star." a voice said behind.

The Kudo triplets stop and turns to see Rio with her arms cross.

"Onee-san." the Kudo triplets said together.

They skated to the nother side of the rink and got off. They change into their showers and raced over to her. And they hugged her.

The five-some arrive at the rink, they saw Rio hugging 3 girls and was actually smiling!

"Wow it's a rare smile from Rio-chan." said Ichigo and Aoi.

Aoi secretly took a picture of Rio and the girls with her camera.

"This is a rare picture to have." Aoi said in excitement.

"I think those girls are her sisters." said Ran.

"Wow Love You." said Otome.

"Hi girls. I see you all are getting good since I left." said Rio.

* * *

**I give a people a challenge is to make a Prism Jump or Act by using any of these words -**

**Universe**

**Crescent Moon**

**Starlight**

**Dance**

**Illusion**

**Platinum**

**Happy**

**Lively**

**Lovely**

**Heart**

**Blast Down**

**Full Moon**

**Magic**

**Happy**

**Sweet**

**Love**

**Platinum**

**Golden**

**Kiss**

**Half Heart**

**New Love**

**Hearts**

**Tell me how can I display Yurika more.**

**Can someone tell me how Mion is acted in Dear My Future please.**


	4. Learning about things more

******I don't own Aikatsu and everything related to it, the owner of the entire thing of it is Bandai of if I'm wrong than its Sunrise.**** I don't own Pretty Rhythm and everything related to it, ****the owner of the entire thing of it is ****Tatsunoko Production. ****Anything unrecognizable belongs to me. Some Prism Jumps, Acts and ideas in this fic don't belong to me.**

* * *

"We are training really hard to become Prism Stars like mama." said Chou.

The sisters stop hugging.

"I'm sure that she would be proud even though she died from her rare disease." said Rio as she crossed her arms.

"I think with enough practice, we will be good as MARs and Mercury some day." said Haruka.

"But we got a long way to go to become good Prism Stars." said Sonoko.

"You're right about that Sonoko. I'm doing good as well with my Idol Activities. I'll make sure I will attend your Prism Shows when you begin you're début." said Rio.

Rio than leaved the Prism Rink.

"Wow I thought never see another side of Rio." said Ran. The others nodded.

The five went to the Prism Rink.

"Hey its some of the Idols." said Chou who looked up from what she was doing was stretches with her sisters

* * *

"Hey Kyoko-chan are you sure doing this trip between one entertainment carer visiting another." said a voice on speaker on a mobile phone Kyoko is holding.

"I'm sure Toriko. Beside how you and you're family, my dear cousin are doing." said Kyoko.

"I'm doing greats, the girls are okay and my husband is alright even though he is overseas." said Toriko.

"Mind telling what happen in my future with your fortune-telling?" said Kyoko.

"Sure." A few moments of silent except for some rattling. "An unexpected shock will happen from you." said Toriko. "I've got to go now bye."

"Bye." said Kyoko. Than Kyoko wondered about what Toriko meant by her fortune-telling.

* * *

It was nighttime. Everyone from Starlight Academy was back at their hotel.

"Wow I never get to see another side of Rio-chan before." said Aoi, cheerfully.

"I wonder if we are going to see any real life of Prism Shows?" said Ichigo.

"I hope so." said Aoi.

* * *

It was the next morning. Everyone was in a dance studio as well as MARs.

"Now we are going to the Prism World. Are you all ready?" said Mion.

"Yes." said everyone from Starlight Academy.

"Okay let's go." said Rizumu.

MARs took them to a wall.

"Is that it? How disappointing."said Johnny in English.

MARs than laughed, making the others around them confuse.

"This is the wall to the Prism World. The door will open soon." said Aira as wiped a tear from each her eyes.

The wall pull apart, light shined from it. Everyone was amazed by the revelation.

"Welcome to the Prism World!" A brown-haired girl with red glasses said. She than notice everyone from Starlight Academy. "I see you brought friends and acquaintances with you. You can all call me Akai Mega-nee."

"We want to show them this is a way of how we get changed for Prism Shows and practice. Can you do that please." said Aira.

"Sure one of you get one to the platform please." said Akai Mega-nee.

Mion went on it.

"This is a Machine that transforms a person own clothes into different clothes. First you put Prism Stones into slots like this. And when you presses some of these buttons you make the person change into the clothes within the Prism Stones." said Akai Mega-nee. Than she demonstrated it.

Mion now wears purple tank-top, light purple shorts and dark purple trainers with white socks. Everyone was absolutely amazed by it.

"Amazing." said Johnny in English.

Mion was soon back to her causal clothes.

"Now we are going to Prism Stone Shop." said Rizumu. "You can look all around the shop."

MARs took them to Prism Stone Shop.

Everyone was absolutely amazed by the clothes and others things in the shop.

"Sugoi Love You." said Otome a she looking and holding a dress.

"Wow they are right about it being Lovely & POP." said Ran said as was she holding at a pair of pants.

"These are so cool." said Aoi as she looking at a clover amulet.

"Kawai, this hat is amazing." said Ichigo as she was looking at a sun hat.

"Hm this dress does not fit Yurika-sama very well." said Yurika as she looking a white frilly dress.

MARs approach the five.

"Hey can you five do me a favour. I did research on you all, the academy and everyone and everything at the academy last night. So I want to see all those Preminum Rare, Normal and Rare Aikatsu cards you all have." said Aira.

"Um sure." said Ran the five hold out the cards.

"Wow these are cute, sexy, cool and pop fit them. Looking at these clothes make feel Happy Lucky." said Aira cheerfully.

"Sugoi." whispered Ichigo.

The five put away their cards.

"Alright we are taking you to the President office to meet her and her assistant, Takigawa Jun. Here is a fun fact about Akai Mega-nee is that she know English, even though all the terms she knows is all about clothes and designs." said Rizumu.

Everyone laughed and followed MARs to the president office.

"Well hello girls I see you all doing well." said Kyoko as she glanced and smiled at them. "Well nice to see you again Orihime-san." as she turn her glance to Orhime.

"Nice to see you too Kyoko-san." said Orihime with a smile.

"Hello everyone my name is Takigawa Jun. Nice to meet you." Jun said with a bow.

Everyone at Starlight Academy bowed as well.

"I got some news that me and other Prism Star companies and agencies are going to tell the entire world that will revolutionize Prism Shows. But you can have sneak hear of it," some of the idol eyes gleamed in excitement "We are doing Fan Calls which is a reflection on how fans express their love for Prism Stars. Fans will able to see you practice and your shows by an online blog. Decide if it was cute, cool and fun through buttons. When each fan call for each prism star is powers towards the next Prism Star Show. They can track their fan calls on their phones and vote for themselves. Smart pod touch which is a cellphone you can keep in touch with you Prism Mates and a schedule for school and recipes to eat and other things. Pair-Charms can be in them. If you don't know about Pair-Charms than they are a sensei's partners who attach to those that they feel to have Prism Star Talent. Prism Stone Make which it able to make clothes, jewelleries, and accessories into life from the papers they drawn from for the Prism World."

"Here are a picture of the fans calls buttons, Pair-Charms, Prism Stone Make Machines and smart pod touch." said Jun a wheeled in a boards of the pictures. Everyone saw the pictures.

"Wow Kawai Love You." Otome said with her eyes sparkling.

"You can all check you the Prism Website. You can see all of videos of the Prism Shows happened in history, in all of Prism Stars agencies and companies, cups, tournaments and competitions on the Prism Website. All Prism Stars, agencies and companies can edit and put things on the website. Can see all videos of the Prism Stars Jumps, Acts etc on it. It has also the history of Prism Stars, Acts etc as well. It has all the entire information of Prism Shows, Prism Acts, Prism Stars, Prism Jumps, cups, competitions, the legendary acts, jumps etc, Prism Star companies, Prism Star agencies etc. and the history of them as well. You can see and read things that related to things that is related to Prism Stars. You get to see videos of Prism Star practices. You can also include former Prism Stars for this whole thing as well." said Jun.

"Also you can get scouted by Jun." said Kyoko.

"You can all enjoy the rest of the day of the trip now." MARs, Kyoko and Jun.

The idols cheered and leave the office.

Haruka, Chou and Sonoko in their practice clothes was walking to the Prism Rink when the idols leaving and wondered what is going.

"Hey what is going on?" Sonoko asked Ichigo as the triplets approach the five as they are leaving.

"Well we can do anything we want for the rest of the day on the trip." said Ichigo.

"Well we are going to Prism Rink. Want to come?" said Haruka.

"Sure." said Aoi.

"Okay." said Ran.

"Alright." said Ichigo.

"Yes Love You." said Otome.

"Hm Yurika-sama will suppose to take you on that offer." said Yurika.

The triplets and five went to the Prism Rink.

"So why is your sister always cold and silent. And hates people like Johnny-sensei." questioned Aoi.

"Well I guess she hates annoying personalities like that." said Chou. "Since well mama died when she was 12 while we're 11."

"Here is some things about us and our family than. Mama was both a Prism Star and Idol who retired from being idol to focus on becoming Prism Star and on her new lover when she was 23. She stop being a Prism Star when we were 6. She died from a rare disease when Rio was 12. Mama husband, Kaito is a famous and renowned fashion designer whose brand is Star Secret and she would sometimes model her husband clothes in her Prism Show or not than it's the catwalk but stopped that when she retired from being a Prism Star. Mama was a graduate from Starlight Academy. Mama had lived alone ever since her parents died when she was 10 until she had us, Rio and married papa. Her old manager is Keiko. When Keiko was younger she also longed to become a Prism Star but she admits that she had no talent for it, she comes from a rich family but does not like to stay depending on their parents that's why she began working in various jobs. One day she got fired from her job, she and decided to go to a field of ice skating to try to distract that it was then she discovered the young prodigy Mama and discovered her talent in being able to improve the prism jumps more complicated, then the two become friends. She always want to outdo others, she lives bragging about their victories but deep down has a good heart. She got a family of her own when Mama retired and went on to get married and had children. She's now a housewife to her family. We did ice skating and training to become Prism Stars when we were little." said Chou and after she said that she inhaled her breath.

* * *

At the Prism Rink there was Saki practicing with grace. She was practicing spins and different types of jumps. Saki then did an Axel jump, landed on the ice, and kept on skating on the rink. She then did a layback spin on the ice before stopping in her tracks, doing a hockey stop, and then back to doing laps around the rink.

Than she leave the rink for a rest and some water.

The triplets and five walked in and saw Saki resting.

"Who is that?" said Aoi.

"That is Mouri Saki. She's a student here." said Haruka.

"She looks lonely may be I should say hello to her." Ichigo said and went to her.

"Wait a minute Ichigo." said Ran but it was too late. She slapped her right palm on her head and sighed.

"Hello Saki-chan. It's nice to meet you." said Ichigo.

"What do you want can't you I'm busy. I'm trying for Prism Jump." Saki said rudely.

Ichigo sweat dropped.

Saki stand up and went back to the rink.

She hesitantly stepped on the ice. Chou put some music.

Saki started slowly to sing along.

She also hesitantly did some dance moves. She began to skated circles around. Saki grabbed her leg, and was skating around with one leg almost touching her head, and one leg actually skating. Then she let go. She got to the jump part, she jumped, and...

Nothing happened.

She landed on the ice, looking confused. Everyone winced. She looked at everyone and gave them a look.

"You are not really into it, you have to be serious about wanting to do a prism jump to actually do it. Listen to your heart, or your clothes. You will know when its the right time." said Chou. Saki scoffed and turned from the others.

"That sounds so stupid. Why would I listen to my clothes? Is that even possible to do that?" Sonoko sighed and said "Give it a try, it won't hurt."

Saki narrowed her eyes, before turning away from them, and skated away. She started to dance as elegantly as a swan it seemed. She looked more concentrated than before. She did the same twirl before but Saki fell from her failed Prism Jump, and looked around angrily.

"What?" She called out.

"You didn't but your full heart into it. You have to want it." Jun popped out from nowhere, and the others jumped back. Saki looked reluctantly at Jun, then sighed. She muttered something, and started to dance again. More concentrated, and it actually looked like she was having at least a bit of fun. After a bit, she skated around the rink, jumped, and twirled in the air.

She get on to a Pegasus and it flies with her on it back. It travels all over the world. "Pegasus Fly" When returning she jumps of its back and gain wings and fly safety to the meadow. She was smiling the entire time.

Saki landed on the ground, and stared at the ice. Then she looked at the others.

"Um thanks." muttered Saki.

She than left the rink and take off her shoes.

"Geez I wonder what is her problem?" said Ran.

"That is how she is." said Sonoko while shaking her head. "Here are photos of our parents and Keiko when they were younger and the Kudo family photo."

Sonoko showed the photos to the five.

"Wow your mothers looks a bit like you all and Rio." said Ichigo.

"Here are facts about us you should know. Chou is the eldest of the triplets while Sonoko is the youngest. Chou works at a fashion studio with 250 yen an hour cause her fashions sold amazingly high. Sonoko works at a dance studio which the dance lessons she takes were 50 yen a whole week cause the instructor to think she was really good, The owner of the studio saw her too and he saw that she was a natural dancer and he let her work there which she just have to clean the dance floors, windows, and the locker room. It only takes her an hour since she only cleans 5 dancing room floors and 12 windows and 2 locker rooms. Same with me but for singing and singing studio where I gets soloist parts. I can play all known musical instruments. We were doing ice skating when they were little. Chou loves fashion. I likes Chinese food and hate spicy food. Sonoko is able to dance amazingly. If we ever retire from being Prism Stars, Sonoko would become a dance teacher, Chou becomes a fashion designer who would continue papa brand and would also make Prism Stones. And also I would become music teacher. Chou loves seeing people wearing her design clothes and gives them test on fashion every once a while." said Haruka.

"Wow I hate spicy food as well because of my sensitive tongue." said Aoi.

"You as well." said Haruka in surprise.

* * *

It was nighttime and everyone from Starlight Academy was back at their hotel room.

Ichigo was just coming out of the bathroom when she saw Aoi on her Aikatsu Phone.

"What are you doing Aoi?" said Ichigo as she approach her bed and lied down near her.

"I'm looking at one of Rio-chan mom Prism Show." said Aoi. "Look at this." And after few presses of buttons she made a video appeared.

A young Marina Kudo was Skating around and some ice skating and dance moves. When she does a lutz jump, she twirled.

She forms a heart with her hands and hearts come out. She than jumps on one and rides while making her hands into a heart. Than she did the same for another heart, than another, than another and same for the rest. She is laughing the entire time. "Heat Flash"

Than she landed with both feet.

The video ended.

"Wow amazing." Ichigo said, with her eyes sparkling.

"Now this is a video of her modelling in her husbands clothes in another of her Prism Shows." said Aoi. And after few presses of buttons she made another video appeared..

An adult Marina Kudo was Skating around and some ice skating moves in a strap red frilly dress with white heels while also wearing a green emerald oval stone pendant, red fingerless elbow-length gloves and a Star blue sapphire tiara.

When she does a Axel jump, she twirled.

She created spades by throwing kisses and when she goes through them, she shatters them. "Spade Flash"

"So cool." Ichigo said, with her eyes sparkling again.

"I've recorded a ton of Prism Shows, Jumps and Acts videos, include the two we just watched." said Aoi, as she held the Aikatsu Phone to her heart.

"Who would've of thought all Prism Shows, Jumps and Acts would be amazing." said Aoi with a sigh. "I've recorded all the videos that MARs showed us and the two videos we just watched."

"Wow so no you and I are fans of them." said Ichigo.

"Yeah." said Aoi.

* * *

Back at Pretty Top, Jun approached Kyoko in her office.

"Sister I got to show you something." said Jun, in an urgent tone.

"What is it?" said Kyoko.

"It's about a student name Mouri Saki who is flexibility and grace is just like mothers but better. Take a look at this video I took on this smart pod touch." said Jun. He took it out and after a presses of a few buttons and he showed the video her doing practice and Pegasus Fly.

Kyoko was absolutely shocked at the video. She suddenly stood up.

"Sister?" said Jun.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air." said Kyoko and she leave her office.

Jun looked at her in concern.

Kyoko was walking on the pavement from Pretty Top.

'Could it be? That Mouri Saki is being trained by mother.' Kyoko though to herself.

"Did you see my first Prism Jump Kei?" a voice said somewhere.

Kyoko jumped at the sound of the voice and looked around When she saw it.

Saki was talking to Kei and she was wearing a lavender-pink tank-top with a yellow parka, wearing blue jeans, with a matching pair of high-heel sandals. She was also wearing a locket and a necklace that looks suspiciously like a Prism Stone.

"Well you did good Saki for your first Prism Jump" said Kei. "But I'm except a lot more from you in the future so be ready."

"Sure." said Saki.

"Mother!" shouted Kyoko.

Kei mearly glanced at Kyoko and turned around. Both Kei and Saki left Kyoko in a state of shock that lead her collapsing on the ground.

'It's true. Mother is Mouri Saki coach.' Kyoko thought to herself.

* * *

**I need some prism Acts, 2 that are single and one that is in a group. Can anyone give me some fashion tests please and an original made up song with the title For the Love of Happiness.**

**You can find Toriko profile at my wikia:**

**anime- fanon. wikia ****wiki/ Main_ Page**

**Ignore the title, it's actually an anime fandom Wikia. Any type of anime fandom can be there and you can join in if you want. You have to remove the space in the link to make it work.**

**Heres a spoiler I'm going to do: in a future chapter - I'm going to have some idols do a Prism Jumps. ****So send me Prism Jumps for Ran, Aoi, Ichigo, Otome, Mizuki and Rio. I want the most amazing Prism Jump above others but below Aurora Rising and is on pair with Saki for Mizuki and a depressing jump for Rio.**

**By the way an anonymous reviewer, Miyu gave me names of Prism Acts and Jumps but have no description of them so can any of you give me description of them please.**

**Dawns of twilight  
Golden remake special  
Starlight comet chain  
Moonlight angel  
Crescent moon illusion  
Golden star mirage  
aurora borealis  
Rising sun**

******Also an anonymous reviewer, Guest gave me a name of Prism Jump for Yurika but have no description of it so can any of you give me a description of it please.**

**full moon magic**


	5. A surprise to be nearly begin

******I don't own Aikatsu and everything related to it, the owner of the entire thing of it is Bandai of if I'm wrong than its Sunrise.**** I don't own Pretty Rhythm and everything related to it, ****the owner of the entire thing of it is ****Tatsunoko Production. ****Anything unrecognizable belongs to me. Some Prism Jumps, Acts and ideas in this fic don't belong to me.**

* * *

It was morning. Everyone from Starlight Academy were at Pretty Top, in the president office.

"There is also people I would like you meet." said Kyoko. "And that is Serenon. They are a Prism Stars as well as a Manzai Duo consisting of Serena Jounouchi and Kanon Toudou. They stand out from the rest of the Prism Show competitors because of their strong bond, and because of their constant comedy-gags and Kansai dialect that shows in their speech. Kanon is the younger sister of Hibiki from Callings while Serena parents owned a company called the Jōnouchi Consolation. That company helps out people by cut prices for many products. They once won a tournament called Summer Queen Cup. " Kyoko said. Soon Serenon came out.

"Nice to meet you." Both said together while bowing

"Okay. Well you all get to know them. I have worked to do." said Kyoko.

Everyone leave the office.

* * *

As everyone were getting to know Serenon, the five watch their performance at the Summer Queen Cup and their Prism Jumps and Acts and Kaname Prism Jumps and Acts on Aoi Aikatsu Phone and which also Aoi is recording.

"Wow they were pretty good." said Otome.

"Hey girls how about we got to Prism Stone Shop." said MARs as they approach the group.

"Sure." the five said.

They all walk to the shop.

"Hey Aoi I was wondering about something for a awhile but what songs Rio-chan did." Ichigo asked.

"Rio-chan made some songs like Starlight Sonata, Prism Hope, My Heart with Dreams." said Aoi.

"Hey Rizumu, Mion and Aira." said Kaname as she walked towards, in her practice clothes.

"Hello Kaname." said MARs together.

"Hello I'm Amamiya Kaname. I join Serenon when they need a third member so when that happens the name changes to Serenon with Kaname temporary. I'm Rizumu adopted sister." Everyone except for Aira and Mion looked at Rizumu who shrugged.

Kaname notice Rio.

"I'm Amamiya Kaname and nice to meet you!" Kaname said putting her hand out smiling instead.

"I'm Kudo Rio." Aira said not even shaking Kaname hand and walked away.

"Wow it's so cool of how she said that to Kaname." Aoi said, with her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah." said Ichigo, with her eyes sparkling as well.

Everyone else except for Kaname sweat dropped.

Kaname walked up to Ichigo and Ran and touché their chest where theirs hearts are. Both of them was absolutely confused by this.

"What are you doing?" asked Ichigo.

"To get to know people I touch their heart or other things." Kaname said energetically.

The five sweat-dropped and Kaname leave.

"Come on let's go." said Rizumu.

They soon went on to the shop.

* * *

After the five got back from the shop they saw Serenon left and they and the rest from Starlight Academy went to the president office.

Everyone went to the office and saw Kyoko mopping.

"Can it be true?" Kyoko muttered

"What is going on?" said Otome.

"I can answer that." a voice said behind them.

They all turn to see Jun.

"This is from Mouri Saki practice yesterday." said Jun, as set up a projector and showed the video on the wall.

Everyone saw the video.

"But I still don't understand what is going on." Otome said.

"That because Mouri Saki flexibility and grace were better than my mom Kei, my mom who sure I'm sure she is training by her." said Kyoko.

Everyone was shocked by it, saying "WHAT!"

"She is my mother also. But don't judge because me and Kyoko are half siblings." said Jun.

Everyone was shocked by this as well.

"But Yurika-sama would like to know who is Kei-san" Yurika said.

"Well she is a legendary trainer for Prism Shows for inventing a training regimen that once complete you can do Aurora Rising. Her methods, however, are very cruel. She forces a person to throw away their heart in order to perform Aurora Rising. She is the coach of Kanzaki Sonata when she was aiming to do the Aurora Rising. She also trained sister but she fought back her heart-breaking methods, along with Rizumu." Jun said in breath.

Everyone was either amazed or shocked by this.

'Hm I wonder. If it's that how both amazing and cruel she is, I wonder." thought Mizuki.

"Well I'm having her to be an opening act for Callings. Jun found out from mother that she will let Mouri Saki debt once she mastered 2 more jumps." Kyoko said. "Also thanks to Rio fathers connections, I was able to get you all tickets to Mercury."

"Who is Mercury?" asked Ichigo.

"Mercury is a Prism Unit which the members are Takagi Satomi, Megure Kiwako and Kisaki Momoko. Their Prism shows are super hard to get to, only super rich people can go. They're popular as MARs. They all came from rich families but they are not main heiress. They have their own clothing line, perfume line, and much more. They are all born under Mercury. Takagi-san is the fashion leader. Takagi-san family own Takagi Zaibatsu which her older brother, Yusaku is the heir. Megure-san is part of the Megure financial group which her older sister, Nanami is the heir. Kisaki-san family are lawyers who owns a law firm but rarely their children choose a different career and she has a younger pair of fraternal twin siblings, Fusako and Gaku. Their Prism shows are super hard to get to, only super rich people can go**.**" said Rio.

"That's correct. Now here are the tickets to their shows. It's starts tomorrow." said Kyoko. She and Jun hold out the tickets. "Now all of you will be in pairs to get the tickets."

Soon each Idol in pairs got a tickets.

"This going to be exciting." Otome said, as she holds a tickets.

"I want to see what they can do." Ran said.

"Hey girls, can I join you back to the hotel." Mizuki asked.

"Sure Misuki-san." Ichigo said with a smile.

* * *

The five plus Mizuki were going back to the hotel when they heard music from the Prism Rink. They peaked in the lining from the door.

They saw Saki doing ice skating and dance moves.

Saki than did a spiral, by extending free leg above the level of her hip.

She leaped into the air while spinning, after doing a beginning Axel position, and said, "Heart" She was twirling in the air as rainbow hearts are around her and stopped in mid-air. "Sparkles!" Then she spread out her arms as the rainbow hearts broke into little pieces.

She then landed on one foot while spinning at high speeds. She did a Axel jump.

As Saki jumped with the background change into a night-time color which as little tiny bright star sparks. "STARS" Saki flyed into the air as more bright star sparks were forming behind her. "BLAST!" Then Saki spread out her arms and the sparks turn into stars and they became shooting stars.

She landed with her other foot. She did a butterfly jump.

She landed on a heart that burst into a heart rain shower, then a pose while she blush while holding a heart. "Doki Doki Love Shower"

She did a 3-turn and made a heart with her hands. She did an Attitude layback spin. She than skate forwards. She did a bracket turn. Than she did a multi-rotational turn with her left foot before stopping, and then she bowed.

The others were in shocked.

"Wow she is really good." said Aoi.

"Hm this must be her results of her training from Kei-san." said Mizuki. 'Hm I wonder indeed.' she thought.

"Well I guess now she will have a debt of being an opening act to Callings." Ichigo said.

* * *

Later, at night, Orihime was talking to Kyoko on the phone.

"Are you sure this will be a good idea?" said Kyoko on the other line.

"I'm sure. Besides I want them to know what it to be like that." said Orhime.

"And if this goes well we can rake in cash BIG TIME." said Kyoko. And though Orhime didn't see her on the other line, Kyoko eyes turn into dollar signs.

Both Orihime and Jun, who was with Kyoko sweatdropped.

"Well lets announce it tomorrow. I know everyone will be surprise by this. Okay bye." said Orihime.

"Headmistress what you and President Kyoko Asechi were talking about." questioned Johnny.

"It's a secret Bepp-sensei but the girls will be surprise. It might teach them new things and get new skills." said Orihime as she stared at the full moon.

Johnny had a question look on his face.

* * *

**In the future I'm going to do one-shots of these crossovers:**

**Shugo Chara + Aikatsu**

**Yuemiro Pattisiere + Shugo Chara**

**Yumeiro Pattsiere + Aikatsu**

**You know that machine from Dear My Future where Mia got her rhinestone ribbon from episode 15. What is it called?**

**By the way an anonymous reviewer, Miyu gave me names of Prism Acts and Jumps but have no description of them so can any of you give me (a) description(s) of them please.**

**Dawns of twilight***

**Golden remake special***

**Starlight comet chain***

**Moonlight angel***

**Crescent moon illusion***

**Golden star mirage**

**aurora borealis**

**Rising sun**

******By the way an anonymous reviewer, Guest ****gave me a name of a Prism Jump/Act but it**** has no description of them so can any of you give me (a) description(s) of it please.**

**************Full Moon Magic***

**I also need some prism Acts, 3 that are single* and one for all 3 members for Mercury to do.**

**I also need 12 duo Prism Jumps and 3 trio Prism Jumps for Mercury.**

******************* this means it has already been done.**

**Duo jumps:**

**(Satomi + ****Kiwako)***

******(Satomi + Momoko)***

**(Satomi + ****Kiwako)**

******(Satomi + Momoko)**

**(****Kiwako** + Satomi**)**

******(****Kiwako** + Momoko)

**(****Kiwako** + Satomi**)**

******(****Kiwako** + Momoko)

**(**Momoko + Satomi)

******(**Momoko + Satomi)

******(**Momoko + Kiwako)

******(**Momoko + Kiwako)

**I need people to send me Prism Jumps for Ran, Aoi, Yurika Ichigo, Otome, Mizuki and Rio. I want the most amazing Prism Jump above others but below Aurora Rising and is on pair with Saki for Mizuki and depressing jumps for Rio. I also need prism acts for Mizuki, Ran, Saki, Otome, Yurika, Rio and Ichigo.**

******I need showtime outfits for Mercury and Muse Infinity, in each group make them similar to each other.**

******Make sure you look at the reviews first before sending the things I need.**

******I can't continue this fic unless these things are all completed.**

**By the way the five already got to know Serenon.**


End file.
